


Long Distance II

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adaptation, Epistolary, Gen, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While John is out of town, Sherlock contracts a mysterious illness.</p><p>Note: Despite the title, this is a stand-alone, not a sequel of any kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almost_clara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almost_clara/gifts).



> Thanks to for the last minute beta, and Tony Harrison for the title inspiration, from [his lovely poem](http://www.poemhunter.com/poem/long-distance-ii/). I owe an obvious debt to Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

End.

* * *


End file.
